Sixth Release- Plan
"Mmmm…" "Unghh…" Holding each other, Gai and Gekkō slept together, resting peacefully. After fifty years of being seperated, they had finally found each other. "G-Gai…" "…Hm?" "…Why are you here, anyway?" "I was coerced into moving here by that Unohana woman. If I joined the Shinigami, then she'd help reunite the kids I adopted with their families." "You adopted kids?" "…Yep." "Just like I wanted to…" "Uh-huh." "You remembered…" "Of course." Gekkō smiled at him, brushing her hand against his cheek. This warmth from back then… "Kōzuki…" "GAI NAGAREBOSHI!" At that moment, that devil woman leaped into the window, landing on the bed. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" "Gai, who's this…?" "Tch…It's you. Aren't you dead?" "Uh, nope!" Gai glared at this devil woman, irritated with her loud and bombastic behavior. "…What do you want?" "Why, I just came to see you~!" "Damn devil woman…Couldn't you wait…?" "It's twelve in the morning! Up and at it!" "You're not my mother…Get out of here." Leaping back, this devil woman landed against the door. "Ow…" "…Gai, who's this…?" "To be honest, Kōzuki…I don't know. All I know is that I punched her out a few weeks ago." "OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!!" This devil woman laughed like a crazed loon, holding her left straightened palm vertically out to the side of her mouth, as if she was calling out in a prim manner. It had a shrill tone, laughing loud enough that it sounded like she's screaming rather then laughing. It sounds incredibly obnoxious as well. This laugh...It was the most irritating sound ever heard by the two. "Argh, so annoying…" "Now, Gai Nagareboshi…I'm sure you want to know why you've been having those dreams…" "Y-You—" "No, not those dreams, you sick puppy. Besides, I'm sure that this girl here would be disgusted by them!" "G-Gai, you…" "N-Nothing. It's nothing." Gai Nagareboshi attempted to hide his perverted thoughts from Gekkō. "And everything about Anki…" "There it is again…What is Anki, exactly?" "And I'm sure you want to know why I recognize you." "Not really…" Raising her arms into the air and striking an unnecessary pose, Nika booms, "You're lucky, despite my immaturity, I am an endless barrel of exposition!" Applying his palm to his forehead in exasperation, Gai sighs, "Such misfortune…" "Well, when I was a Vasto Lorde 170,000,000 years ago, I happened across this village in the outskirts of Seireitei. There, there was a race unlike any other resting. The Mototsu. The Original Ones." "…What does that have to do with Gai?" "Silence! I shall get to that!" Gai and Gekkō sigh at this devil woman constantly having her head in the clouds. "Kind people, yes. Though they gave off reishi patterns unlike any other race in Soul Society, similar to that of the Hōgyoku. In fact, I'm not sure if it was even reishi that they were emitting. As I was heavily wounded by a Shinigami, they took me in and nursed me back to perfect health. After that, I—" "Get to the point, you devil woman." "Geez, don't get stroppy with me. That's when I met you, Gai Nagareboshi." "That's impossible!" Gai, breaking from his cold façade, expresses his disbelief at Nika's revelation. "Oh, but it's true. Nothing's really changed between then and now, except you smiled a bit more back then." "Don't toy with me, you devil woman!" "You've hurt me, Gai Nagareboshi." Pointing to her heart, Nika puts up a false look of sadness and continues, "Right here." "Whatever." Gai's curt reply only fuelled Nika's desire to continue revealing the harsh truth. "Whether or not you accept my information's up to you, Gai Nagareboshi. You are a Mototsu. In fact, you're the last remaining Mototsu." "…Tch!" "And as for Anki…It's the reason that the Mototsu were wiped out. If the Mototsu decided to wage war on Soul Society, then they would utilize Anki to annihilate the Shinigami effortlessly. Be wary of using Anki in public, Gai Nagareboshi. If you are seen using it, then surely the Gotei 13 would destroy you and everyone you cared about to keep the knowledge of Anki hidden from Soul Society." "…Then I won't let that happen. I'll defeat them all before they can lay a hand on any of my loved ones." "…Thirteen Captains, thirteen Lieutenants…And a whole slew of other Shinigami. Do you honestly believe that you can take them all down?" (Dues' Notes: "The president has been kidnapped by ninjas! Are you a bad enough dude to rescue the president?" XD) "I don't believe. I know I can." "Well, then…" Nika begins to leave. "When you're ready to lay waste to Soul Society, give me a holler. I'll join the fun. Bye-bye, Gai Nagareboshi~!" In a small explosion of rocks, Nika disappears in a flash. "Gai, are you really…?" "Releasing Anki in public is inevitable. To make sure they won't hurt you, I'll take each and every last one of them down." "…I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Gai…" "Huh?" "Maybe by doing this, you'll release something that nobody could ever prepare for in a million years…" "…I don't know, Kōzuki. But even if I do, there's a chance that that Retsu Unohana woman has already alerted the Gotei 13 about my Anki. So, it's best to take them all down now, and think of a plan later." "…I suppose…" Gekkō looked at Gai, worried about what was going to happen. "By yourself, though…?" "Don't worry." Gai said reassuringly. "I know some people who have a bit of a bone to pick with some Shinigami." "…And I'll help as well." With that, Gai Nagareboshi's plan sprang into action. He would defeat every last member of the Gotei 13, their Lieutenants, and the other members of their divisions so that no-one could hurt his loved ones. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Story Arcs